Cerulean City
Cerulean City is a city in the Kanto Region. It has several landmarks such as: Cerulean Gym, Cerulean Cave, Bike Shop, and the Vandalized House. It is the location of the 3rd Gym/2nd Gym Battle. The Gym Leader is Misty. It is surrounded by 4 routes: Route 24, Route 25, Route 4, and Route 9. It has a Pokemon Center and a Poke Mart. Vermilion City is south of Cerulean City, Mt.Moon is west of Cerulean City, The Power Plant is east of Cerulean City, and Route 24 and Route 25 are north of Cerulean City. Population: 25 (People in the city) Pokemon: 1 (Pokemon Outside their Poke Balls) Major Places of Interest -Cerulean Cave -Cerulean Gym -Bike Shop -Vandalized House Minor Places of Interest -Jynx Trade House -Berry Crusher House -Badge Describer's House Cerulean Cave When you first see the Cerulean Cave, there will be a man guarding the the entrance. You cannot enter, till you defeat the elite four and get the National Dex. There are alot of high-leveled pokemon including: Electrode, Parasect, Magneton, Ditto, Slowbro, and Golbat. At the lowest level, you will find a Level 70: Mewtwo. Cerulean Gym Misty is the leader of the Cerulean Gym. She spealizes in water type pokemon. When defeated, she will give you TM.03 Water Pulse. Her team is: Level 18 Staryu: Level 20 Starmie: Bike Shop The Bike Shop is a shop at Cerulean City. The bike costs 1,000,000,000 but you can only carry a maximum of 999,999,999. You will need a Bike Voucher do get a bike. There are a total of 11 bicycles inside the Bike Shop. There are 3 outside, and 8 inside. There are 2 people inside the shop ( Not including Clerk ). You cannot purchase anything else in the Bike Shop. Vandalized House The Vandalized House is important because you cannot pass by to Vermilion City without going through it. If you defeat the Team Rocket Grunt, you will receive TM.28 Dig. Jynx Trade House Located right next to Cerulean City's Pokemon Center, here you will find an Old Couple inside their house. The Old Man will ask you if you want to trade a Poliwhirl. Berry Crusher House The Berry Crusher's House is located right next to the Badge Describer's House. If you talk to the guy here, he will give you a Powder Jar. You can use this at the Union Room to crush berries, to make them as Berry Powder. If you have a certain amount of powder, you can buy things from the Berry Crusher's House. You can check your Berry Crushing Stats on the wall of the house. Here are the list of things you can buy from Berry Powder: Energypowder: 50 Energy Root: 80 Heal Powder: 50 Revival Herb: 300 Protein: 1,000 Iron: 1,000 Carbos: 1,000 Calcium: 1,000 Zinc: 1,000 HP UP: 1,000 PP UP: 3,000 Badge Describer's House Located right next to the Berry Crusher's House. There is no really good use for the house. This man will tell you all the "secrets" to all the 8 badges. There is a hidden Rare Candy in the backyard. It is either in a flower, or next to a flower. If you cannot find it, use an Item Finder. Boulder Badge: The attack stat of all your pokemon increases a little bit. It also lets you use the move Flash outside of battle. Cascade Badge: Pokemon up to Level 30 will obey you. That includes even outsiders you obtain in trades. Pokemon of higher levels will be unruly in battle, however. It also lets you use the move Cut outside of battle. Thunder Badge: The speed stat of all your Pokemon increases a little bit. It also lets you use the move Fly outside of battle. Rainbow Badge: Pokemon up to Level 50 will obey you. That includes even outsiders you obtain in trades. Pokemon of higher levels will be unruly in battle, however. It also lets you use the move Strength outside of battle. Soul Badge: The defense stat of all your Pokemon increases a little bit. It also lets you use the move Surf outside of battle. Marsh Badge: Pokemon up to Level 70 will obey you. That includes even outsiders you obtain in trades. Pokemon of higher levels will be unruly in battle, however. It also lets you use the move Rock Smash outside of battle. Volcano Badge: The special attack and special defense stats of all your Pokemon rise a little bit. It also lets you use the move Waterfall outside of battle. Earth Badge: All Pokemon will obey you. Items Found TM.03 Water Pulse - (Gym) TM.28 Dig - (Team Rocket Grunt) Bicycle - (Bike Shop) Powder Jar - (Berry Crusher's House) Rare Candy - (Behind Badge Describer's House) Mail - (From Jynx Trader House) Trivia -There are 4 trees in the Badge Describer's House. -There are 7 trees in the Berry Crusher's House. -There is a Slowbro next to the Poke Mart who fails to obey his Trainer. He will be taking Snoozes and will be loafing around. The girl has given it commands, and the Slowbro still has no idea what's going on. -There are 11 bicycles inside and outside the Bicycle shop. -There is a guy inside a house who constantly watches T.V saying that he has too much time and too little to do. -A Police Officer is always next to a Vandalized House. He never seems to leave, even when you beat the Elite Four, Get National Dex, Get Ruby/Sapphire or even beating the Elite Four again. The reason for this, is unknown. -You can surf and fish inside the Cerulean City Gym. You cannot capture any Pokemon in here, however. -There is a house that is not accessible, it is right next to the Poke Mart. It is unknown why it doesn't have a door. Category:Cities Category:Gym City